1. Technical Field
The present patent application relates to a pedestrian safety device and in particular a pedestrian safety device for automotive vehicles.
2. Background of the Invention
Motor vehicle manufacturers, for visibility, aerodynamic and styling reasons, usually design new motor cars where the hood line is kept as low as possible. As a result, there is generally very little clearance between the deformable and thereby energy absorbing hood and the usually more solid engine bay contents of the automotive vehicles, such as the engine. Several proposals have been made to increase the cushioning effect of the hood when impacted by a pedestrian during an accident through increasing the clearance between the hood and the underlying engine bay contents. One such device which is arranged to lower the leading edge of the hood and raise the trailing edge of hood when impacted by a pedestrian is previously known through EP 1 078 826.
One object of the invention is to provide an improved pedestrian safety device and in particular an improved pedestrian safety device for automotive vehicles able to account for both adult and child pedestrians being impacted.